Ninja Boy and Fang Snake
by Earth Beast
Summary: Six years old lonely boy has wish he can have any friends. Little did he know, his wish might be coming true. But his new friend is a some kind of snake from the different world! What future does it hold for both of them? NarXHin
1. Chapter 1

(This is nearly NarutoXPokemon. I'm not sure if I should make this a Naruto and Pokemon crossover. I'll think about it soon. Now on with the story!)

Ninja Boy and Fang Snake

Chapter 1: Two beings in one world!

A sad six years old blond hair boy with whiskers-like mark on his face name Naruto Uzumaki, is sitting on his bed alone. He has no family nor friends.

"I wish there someone or something to be my friend. I don't mind if it only one as it's good enough for me." Naruto muttered.

(In the Different World)

Pair of two snakes; A mother and a baby, were slithering through the forest. They have long fangs and blade like tail. Just then, the Mother turn her head to the bushes, sensing something is coming. She turn to her only child.

"Seviper! Seviper Sevi viper Se!" A mother said.

The baby slither to the tall grass. Which means if I can guess, that the mother was saying 'Hide! Get in the tell Grass!'. Just then after the baby hide, a young boy pass through the bushes and saw the mother snake.

"Alright! It's a Seviper! Let's go, Mightyena!" Boy said as he throw a red and white ball.

The ball open up and arrive from it in the flash, is a black and grey wolf like creature. Mightyena snarling as it step forward. Seviper move back a bit, turn to the grass where her baby is hiding before turn and glare at Mightyena.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" Boy said.

Mightyena create a black ball before it launch it on Seviper. Seviper dodge it and with her glowing purple blade tail, whack Mightyena!

"Poison Tail? Ok then, Mightyena, use Ice Fangs!" Boy said.

With it's fangs glowing light blue, Mightyena bite Seviper, frozen her a bit.

"Now, use Tackle attack!" Boy said.

Mightyena charge at Seviper, and hit centre. Seviper hit hard on the tree and fell down hard. Seviper slowly and weakly, rise her head up and see her baby looking at her from the grass. The boy got out another red and white ball.

"Here we go! Pokeball go!" Boy said as he throw the ball at Seviper.

The baby Seviper watch as the ball hit it's mother then the mother glow red and went inside the ball. Few shakes later, the ball stood still.

The boy pick up the Pokeball where Seviper is, "Awesome! I got Seviper!" The boy then have his Mightyena back to it's ball then went off.

Now all alone, the baby Seviper cries, calling for her mother, but of course sadly, her mother won't be coming back.

Baby Seviper then slither off, lost and alone.

(Night time)

Baby Seviper just arrive at the lake to have a drink. Suddenly, Seviper sense something coming behide her. Quicky, Seviper slither to hide in the hole under the tree. After that, a big white ferret like creature with few reds arrive.

"Zagoon? Za?" Ferret creature now we can guess, Zagoon, said as it look.

Seviper move deeper and further away when suddenly, the floor collapse under her and she fell through the hole.

Seviper slide through the tunnel till she arrive a chamber with a strange lake. She slither close to the lake. When she about a tongue away, the lake glow then suddenly, starting to vacuum anything, included Seviper! Seviper try to grab something, but couldn't get a grip. She pull right to the lake and disappear!

Seviper appear on a roof of some kind. Just then, a mouse arrive near her unknown to it. Seviper stare in hunger then she quietly sneak to the she close enough, Seviper charge with her mouth open, but the mouse jump out of the way and Seviper fell in a hole.

Meanwhile, Naruto is about to get up and have some Ramen at the Ramen Ichiraku when a black snake fell from the hole and land on Naruto's head.

"Ow! What was that?!" Naruto asked as he rub his head.

Naruto then saw something slithering under his bed. Naruto knee down and can see a strange snake he ever seem. Naruto try to reach to it but the black snake try to bite him when ever he gets too close.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

The snake stare at Naruto's eyes, seeing worry and care. Slowly, the snake slither to Naruto's hand and climb on it. Carefully, Naruto pull back and see it. It's got small fangs growing, few yellow spots and purple strips and blade like tail.

"Where do you come from?" Naruto asked.

"Seviper Seviper. Seviper viper Se." Seviper said.

"...OK. Can understand you. Are you lost?" Naruto asked.

Seviper nodded.

"I'm guessing you're a baby. Where's your mother?" Naruto asked.

Seviper lower her head in sadness. Naruto can only guess.

"Oh. My parents are gone too." Naruto said in sad before put a smile, "Say, would you like to be my first friend?"

Seviper stare at Naruto in thought before she put a small smile as she nodded.

"Cool! Let's go get something to eat. I'll call you Fang." Naruto said.

Seviper now named; Fang smile even wider.

(Few hours later)

"Here you two go. Enjoy." Old cook said as he place two bowl of ramen.

"Thanks old man!" Naruto said as he grab chop sticks and began eating.

Fang stare at the strange food in front of her.

"Go on, Fang. Have a teast." Naruto said as he stroke Fang.

Fang stare at her new friend.

"It's so good, Old Man!" Naruto said.

Fang stab a piece of the ramen topping then pop it in her mouth. After few chewing, Fang in happy shallow it, "Seviper!"

"See. You like it." Naruto said.

While eating, Naruto told the old man; Teuchi and his daughter; Ayame about finding Fang.

(Few monets later)

Naruto climb to his bed as Fang slide to the basket Ayame manage to find and give it to Naruto.

"Goodnight Fang." Naruto said.

"Sevi Seviper." Fang said.

(And here it is! Hope you like it. Sorry if this chapter is small, but i'll try to make more chapters bigger. Till then, see you all soon!) 


	2. Questions!

Questions!

See... I planned for Naruto to have five more pokemon with Fang meaning to Naruto, more friends.

Here the Pokemon; Garchomp (Male), Vulpix (Female), Gardevoir (Female), Milotic (Female) and Gogoat (Male).

Of course, not right away. apart from Vulpix, they will be Gible for Garchomp, Feebas for Molotic, Ralts for Gardevoir and Skiddo for Gogoat.

What do you think? If you think Naruto could have more friends AKA The Pokemon, let me know.

Also, I thinking for adding Ash and his Kalos friends to Naruto's world so Naruto and Fang can understand about the Pokemon?

Think I should add more others and should I add those Team Rockets (Jessie, James and Meowth) in this as well?

And should others in Naruto World have their own Pokemon and if so, which pokemon to who ninjaand how many?

Let me know by reviews or PM.

See you soon.

Earth Beast 


	3. Chapter 2

Ninja Boy and Fang Snake

Chapter 2: The first Ninja-Snake

10 years old boy; Naruto Uzumaki, is having his breakfast with his best friend; Fang the Snake who's grow bigger for pass years. She's now nearly long as a teenager.

"Nothing beat Ramen for Ninja training." Naruto said.

"Seviper." Fang agreed.

Watching from far, is a purple hair woman; Anko Mitarashi.

'That snake got bigger for pass years.' Anko thought.

Why is Anko watching Naruto and his friend you might be asking. Well, let look at the past, shall we?

(Flashback)

The might Tyrannosaurus Rex rule th-

Earth Beast: Not that far! A week after Naruto and Fang meet!

(Flashback for real this time)

The Third Hokage is sitting by his desk. Just then...

"Hi Old man!"

Naruto blast through the door with Fang on his shoulders.

"Hello Naruto. Who's your friend?" Third Hokage asked as he glare at a strange snake.

"This is Fang. She lost her mother before we meet and we being together ever since. Will it be alright if Fang comes to the Academy with me? I promise she'll behave." Naruto said.

"Viper." Fang said with a bow.

The Third Hokage looks at the snake, wondering if this is his old student; Orochimaru doing?

"Well, OK. But make sure it's behave." Third Hokage said.

"Fang's a girl." Naruto just said.

"Oh. Sorry." Thrid Hokage said.

"Anyway, thanks old man!" Naruto said before he went off.

Third Hokage wait for the while before he clap his hands and a AMBU with cat mask appear.

"Have Anko keep an eye on that snake." Third Hokage said.

(End of flashback)

Naruto and Fang just finish their ramen breakfast.

"Better get to the Academy, Fang. Don't want to be late."

"Seviper." Fang said.

(A while later)

A puppy and a snake stare at each other as their partners and their classmates listen to their teacher.

"OK class, we'll now start the Taijutsu." Iruka said.

With that, Iruka and class head outside.

When they got to the ring, Iruka stand in the centre, "Ok. Let start with Kiba Inuzuka VS Naruto Uzumaki."

Two boys join in and after that, their partners join in.

"Sorry Akamaru and Fang. But just Naruto and Kiba only." Iruka said.

"It's OK Fang. I can handle him." Naruto said.

"Akamaru, I would like you to stay out of this." Kiba said.

Their partners nodded and left the ring.

"Now, begin!" Iruka said.

Kiba power up his chakra then charge head on. Naruto is about to make a stand when...

HE TRIPPED!

Naruto trip on something and Kiba didn't react in time, charge pass him and ram on the wall hard! Knocking himself out.

Naruto got up and while scratched the back of his head, "Sorry. I slipped."

(Few years later. Just day before the Genin test)

Naruto and Fang runs away, laughing. They were chase by two Chunin. On the Hokage Mountain, see the Hokages' faces been painting that made them look like a clown!

(Meanwhile)

"Lord Hokage!" A Chunin yelled as he enter the room the Third Hokage is, doing painting.

"What is it this time? And don't tell me it's Naruto and Fang again." Third Hokage said.

"It is Naruto and Fang again!"

The Third Hokage sighed,

(Meanwhile)

Two Chunin run after Naruto and his snake friend. Only to be fooled by them, hiding behind the cloth looking like a fence wood.

Naruto laugh at the disappearing, clueless pair, "That was too easy."

"You said it, partner." Fang said.

During the years with Naruto, Fang has learnt to able to talk human talk.

"OH YEAH, NARUTO?!" A voice yelled behind them.

Causing Naruto and Fang jump in surprise. Naruto land on his butt while Fang coil around Naruto.

It's Iruka.

"Where do you come from, Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

"No, What are you doing here, Naruto? You suppose to be in class." Iruka said.

(A while later)

Tie-up Naruto and Fang are back in classroom.

"Now then, since you missed it Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu." Iruka said.

"WHAT?!"

(Later on)

"Sakura here. Transform!" A pink haired girl; Sakura Haruno, said before after a pop of smoke, replace her is Iruka.

"Transform into me. good." Iruka said.

Sakura undo the Jutsu while jumping for joy, "Sasuke, did you see that?"

Sasuke Uchiha just not pay any attention to her and went next. Not say anything, he transform to Iruka as well.

"Good." Iruka said.

Sasuke undo and join others,

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called.

"This is such a drag." A pineapple hair boy name Shikamaru Nara, said.

"We're always pay for your screw ups!" A long ponytail blond girl name Ino Yamanaka, said.

"Oh, cry a river, you big piggy baby." Fang said.

The class laugh at that comment of Ino who's blushing of embarrassment, "Shut up! That's not funny!"

Anyway, Naruto moves forward while a raven hair girl with pale eyes name Hinata Hyuga, watching with a blush.

'Naruto. Do your best.' Hinata thought.

Meanwhile, Fang slither quietly behind Naruto's classmates, placing something on the legs without them notice.

"Transform!" Naruto said.

Then in a pop of smoke, Naruto transform into... a NAKED GIRL with few smokes clover her body.

Poor Iruka suddenly fly backward wth blood pouring from his nose.

After yelling, Iruka with tissue paper on his nose, dismiss the class. The class starting to move

"WWWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAAA!"

And fall down apart from Naruto. They look at their legs to see cuffs on their ankles! Naruto and Fang move on with Fang giggle. "Oppise."

(Few moment later)

Naruto and Fang are washing the paint off the Third Hokage's stone face with Iruka watching them.

"You not going home till you two wash every last drop of paint off." Iruka said.

Naruto look at Iruka, "Well, it not like anyone else waiting for us."

Iruka look at his student and his snake friend for the while before, "Naruto, Fang?"

"What now, Iruka?" Fang asked.

"I was just thinking. When you two done cleaning, I might take you to get some ramen." Iruka said.

Naruto and Fang smile of Joy!

(A while later)

Naruto, Fang and Iruka are having ramen at Ramen Ichiraku.

"Naruto, Fang?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah?" Fang asked while Naruto eating the food of god(In his mind, that is).

"Why did you two do that to Hokages' faces? You know who they are, right?" Iruka asked.

"Of course we do. They're the best of the best. ...And the Fourth Hokage that saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox." Naruto said.

'Nine-Tailed... Ninetails...' Fang sudden thought.

"Then why did you?" Iruka thought.

"Cause me and Fang will be the best than they were. Me and Fang, the new Hokage pair! Then everyone will respect us. Believe! Right Fang?" Naruto asked to his partner.

But Fang was lost in thought.

Naruto poke his friend, "Fang, what's wrong?"

Fang snap out of it, "Nothing! We'll be the best Hokage in the all world!"

Just then, Iruka spot his two helpers; one of them is a woman with purple eyes and gold hair worn in pigtails. She also wears a pair of triangular pink earrings. She wears a purple dress. Other is a man with brown eyes and short green hair. He wears green uniform.

"Miss Cassidy, Mr Botch!" Iruka called.

The pair run to him.

"The name is Butch!" Botch I mean Butch said.

"Don't mind him. What do you need?" Cassidy asked.

"Is the test room ready for tomorrow?" Iruka asked.

"Oh yeah. It's set for you and your partner." Butch said.

"Perfect." Iruka said.

(Next day)

Naruto and his classmates are waiting for the test.

Outside of the room, Cassidy and Butch are just arrive near the door.

"Soon, once those brats become ninjas, we'll capture them all." Butch said.

"Then we need to find the way back home." Cassidy said.

They both evil laugh before calm themselves down then enter to the classroom.

"Morning class. The today test are... the clone Jutsu." Butch said.

"No! That is my worst Jutsu! I'll never pass!" Naruto muttered.

"Calm down, Naruto. We'll use the technique we were working on." Fang whispered.

(A while later)

Naruto enter the test room with Fang be his side. sitting in front of them are; Iruka and his partner, Mizuki with Cassidy and Butch standing behind them.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"Before we start, odes it have to be normal clone?" Fang asked.

"Why'd you asked?" Iruka asked.

"Well, my normal clone is rubbish. But Fang and I come up with a new clone technique." Naruto said with a bit of hope.

Before Iruka could say anything, Mizuki cut in, "Sorry Naruto, but it have to be normal clone or no go."

Naruto and Fang lower their head for the while before Naruto made few hand signs as he made up chakra... too much chakra! "Clone Jutsu!"

And with a pop of smoke, a pale sick looking clone of Naruto appear.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka yelled.

Cassidy and Butch lean to each other.

"That boy sure as something." Butch whispered.

"Yeah, but he can't control that power. so he's useless." Cassidy whispered back.

(A while later)

Naruto is sat on the swing with Fang's head lay on his lap, watching others kids with their family and they wear Ninja Headband.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Fang said.

"That's OK, Fang. We... We'll just have to try harder next time." Naruto said.

"Naruto, a little moment?" Mizuki asked.

(Hours later)

"Let see. The first one is, Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said while reading a giant scroll before, "Not that! That my worst Jutsu!"

"I still can't believe that it was too easy to get that scroll." Fang said.

"Goes to show you, we're the best. How's the egg?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine." Fang said, looking at an odd egg wrapped in her coils.

(A while earlier)

Naruto and Fang rush out the gate with the scroll when they see something in the bush, Naruto went to check it, carefully pick it up to have a look.

"It look like an egg?" Naruto asked.

"Where did it come from?" Fang asked.

"I don't know. I can't see the mother." Naruto said.

Believing this egg might have be abandon, Naruto and Fang plan to take care of the egg.

(Present)

Just then, as Naruto carry on reading the scroll, he and Fang heard something coming from the nearby bushes.

"Now what?" Fang asked.

Coming out of the bushes, is a injured fox looking creture with reddish-brown fur. Creature's most distinctive feature is its six orange tails that are curled at the tips. On the top of its head, it have a tuft of bright orange fur atop their heads that curls into three rolls at the top and falls over its forehead at the bottom. Its underbelly is cream-colored.

"Oh!" Naruto said before he run to the fox creature and carefully pick it up.

"Are you OK?" Naruto asked.

"Vulpix Vul." Fox creature weakly said.

Naruto is a bit confuse. Fang however and somehow, understanding what it saying.

"She said, 'I'm OK'." Fang said.

"You can understand her?!" Naruto asked in shock.

"Somehow, yeah." Fang said.

"Cool." Naruto said with the smile before he turn to the fox creature, "So, what are you?"

"Vulpix pix pix, vulpix vul." Fox creature said.

"She said, 'I'm a Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon'." Fang said.

"Pokemon? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Vulpix vul vulpix pix." Vulpix said.

"What do you mean no ones knows?!" Fang asked.

"Never mind! Where did you come from?" Naruto asked.

"Vulpix pix vul pix pix vulpix vul." Vulpix said.

"She's saying, 'My trainer abandon me because he thought I was weak'." Fang said.

"Vul vulpix pix, Vulpix vulpix pix vul." Vulpix said.

"Then I was wondering around, minding my own business." Fang translated.

"Vulpix pix pix vul vul pix vulpix." Vulpix said.

"When all of the sudden, a giant hole appeared out of nowhere and pull me in." Fang translated.

"Vulpix vulpix vul pix pix vulpix pix vul." Vulpix said.

"Next thing I know, I end up in the forest and I be here for six weeks." Fang translated.

"Well, you safe with us." Naruto said.

Vulpix smile at Naruto's kindness.

(A while later)

Naruto was panting when Iruka show up.

"It's all over." Iruka said.

Suddenly, even in injured, Vulpix got between her new friend and stranger. Naruto with the smile, carefully pick her up and scratch behind her ear to calm her down.

"Got me alright? You're fast. I only learnt one technique." Naruto said as Fang slither by with an egg in her coiling tail.

'He's been out there, training. I can tell how hard he's been working. And what with an egg? And I never seem a fox like that one.' Iruka thought.

"Listen, Naruto is going to show you a really cool Jutsu and you're going to pass him. That's how it is, right? Anyone who use any Justu from this huge scroll passes." Fang said.

"Wha- Why do you say that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki told us about it." Fang said.

"Yeah! He told us about this scroll... and this... place." Naruto said as he starting to get a bad feeling.

Suddenly, Iruka push Naruto away just before rain of Kunais land on Iruka.

"I see you found out secret hideout." A voice said.

Iruka look up and see his partner, "I should have known."

"Naruto, give me the scroll now!" Mizuki said.

Wh... What's going on?!" Naruto asked in confuse and shock.

"Naruto! Don't let him have it! That scroll holds the forbidden Jutsus!" Iruka said.

Mizuki laugh evilly, "Come now Naruto, just give it to me and you'll be a ninja in no time."

"That's a lie! Don't listen to him Naruto!" Iruka said.

"Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying." Mizuki said with an evil smile.

Iruka knew what Mizuki's plan, "No, Mizuki!"

Mizuki ignored Iruka, "Everyone has been lying to you all though years."

"What do... do you mean?" Naruto asked in fear and worried.

"DON'T DO IT! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka said.

"What I mean is that the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you, Naruto!" Mizuki said.

Naruto and Fang's eyes widen of shock while Vulpix til her head in confuse.

"The Fox's spirit that kill Iruka's parents and nearly destroy our village has taking over your body. you ARE the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Mizuki said.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as his chakra wave around him.

"Naruto/Vulpix!" Fang and Vulpix said.

"Everyone will always hate you. Even you so-called belove sensei hate you so much! The only friend you'll ever have is that stupid snake! Even if that little fox creture become your new friend." Mizuki said.

Vulpix look at her new friend. She can see sadness and loneness... just like her.

(Vulpix's past)

The beaten Vulpix is battling against seems to be a powerful polar bear with ice beard.

"Come on, Vulpix! Use Embar!" Vulpix's trainer yelled.

Vulpix shoots out few fireballs from her mouth.

"Beartic, counter it with Blizzard." Beartic's trainer said.

Beartic blow out a big blizzard, pushing the fireballs away and blow Vulpix to the wall. Vulpix slowly got back up for the while, only to fall back down.

(A while later)

Vulpix was throw to the tree.

"You're useless pokemon! If you just do as I say and let me touch the Fire Stone on you to evolve into Ninetails, we would have won! If you not going to evolve, then who needs you. Get out of here!" Vulpix's now former trainer yelled as he throw some stones.

Vulpix jump to dodge and run away to the forest!

Since then, she wonder through the forest for few days. Then suddenly, a giant hole open under her and she fell in!

During her fell, Vulpix see two giant pokemon fighting each other before another hole open and she fell in. She seem to be back to the forest but the forest doesn't smell or feel right.

(End of flashback)

"Die, Nine-Tailed!" Mizuki said as he throw his giant Shuriken.

Vulpix sudden tackle Naruto to get him out of the way, but not far enough as the Shuriken still heading to Naruto!

"Naruto!" Iruka's voice yelled.

Iruka then, is now over Naruto and Vulpix, with the Shuriken sticking out on his back.

"Iruka Sensei, why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, we are the same. When my parents died, I was all alone. So I become a class clown to get everyone to notices me. But I still feel down of missing my parents. When I first saw you, I feel like I was looking at myself. No one should suffer like this. Not even you." Iruka said.

"Oh, give me a break. He only wants the scroll." Mizuki said.

Naruto sudden run off!

"Naruto!" Fang call out as she try slither after her best friend but she's too slow with an egg still in her coiling tail.

Vulpix also try to follow her friend but she was too injured to catch up and fall down.

"Now, I'll be back to finish you and those creature friends of that demon after I get the scroll." Mizuki said before he went after Naruto.

Vulpix slowly got back on her feet- I mean paws... Whatever.

"Vul vulpix pix vul pix vulpix." Vulpix said to Fang while she points at the very large leaf nearby.

"Use that leaf as the egg carrier?! Why didn't I think of that?!" Fang asked to herself.

Then Fang and Vulpix tie the ends of the leaf together and carefully place the egg in it and Fang grab the homemade handle with her tail.

"That's much better." Fang then turn to her new friend, "You're in no condition to move around. So, get on."

Vulpix nodded and climb in the carrier.

"Stay calm, Iruka. We'll be right back." Fang said as she slither after Naruto.

(A while later)

Naruto was jumping from tree branch to tree branch when Iruka arrive.

"Naruto, Mizuki is on his way! He's only after the scroll so give it to me!" Iruka said.

Suddenly Naruto ram Iruka hard! Both of them land and Naruto lean on the tree.

"How did you know..." Iruka puff in smoke and shows he's Mizuki in transformation, "that it's me and not Iruka?"

Naruto smile before puff of smoke, showing... "Cause I'm Iruka."

"Iruka, why are you protecting the Demon!? He killed your parents and nearly destroy the village. Now, he'll take his anger on the village. That's what all demons are!"

"...You're right." Iruka started.

Unknown to them, Naruto and his friends who found him few minutes before Iruka and Mizuki meet, are hiding behind the big tree, listening for what they saying. Naruto was shock. Iruka, the teacher Naruto look up to, really like everyone from the village, hating him!

"That is how BEASTS are. But that's not who Naruto is. Naruto works hard and never give up. Sure he mess up sometimes and everyone jumps on him. But it will make him stronger. So, you're wrong. He's not the Nine-Tailed Fox. He's Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village!" Iruka said.

Naruto is in tears while his friends are in shock and surprise.

Mizuki was not too happy about it, "I was going to save you for later, but I think I change my mind." Mizuki pull his weapon out, ready to finish them off.

Only to be kick away by Naruto. Fang and Vulpix join in.

"If you dare kill my sensei, I'll kill you!" Naruto said.

Mizuki laugh, "I would like to see you try, Demon!"

Naruto made a Tiger hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

(Meanwhile)

Cassidy and Butch was walking through the forest.

"I can't believe we have spend all night for that little brat. What's so important about him. I need to get my beauty sleep for up coming plan." Cassidy said.

Sudddenly, they saw a tower of smoke.

"What was that?!" Butch asked.

"Let's check it out." Cassidy said.

When they arrive near where Naruto and his teachers are, they were in surprise.

"I thought that brat can't use clone jutsu." Cassidy said.

Butch took out a really big book from his small pocket. The title of the book is 'Ninja Guide of everything'.

"Let see. Clone List... blah, blah, blah, blah... Here we go. Shadow Clone Jutsu. A B-Rank technique developed by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions." Butch readied.

"A B-Rank?! That got to be close to jonnie level." Cassdiy said.

"According to this book, it's Jonin." Butch said.

"Jonin. Conin, whatever. The point is, how did that little brat made so many clones?!" Cassdiy said.

"Maybe there's more about that boy than meet an eye." Butch said.

"Maybe you right, Betch. Do you know what that means?" Cassidy asked.

"It's not Betch! It's BUTCH and Betch is now even a word!" Butch said.

"Think about it. If we get that brat along with his former classmates, Not only would we have our real live and powerful Ninjas, but we can finally rule the worlds and we'll be the best of all." Cassidy said.

"I like it! I like it!" Butch said.

(With Naruto)

Naruto and his clones just beat up Mizuki.

"I think you got a bit carry away." Fang said with Vulpix nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto then turn to Iruka, "You're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iruka said with the smile, "Naruto, close your eyes for the minute."

A few minutes later...

"Ok, Naruto, you can open your eyes." Iruka said.

Naruto open his eyes to see smiling Fang and Vulpix along with Iruka without his headband.

"Congratulations. You've graduated." Iruka said.

Naruto was surprise. He's actually a Ninja. Suddenly, few ANBU along with Kiba's sister, Hana Inuzuka.

"Wait! Naruto-" Hana cut Iruka off, "We know. Lord Hokage already told us." Hana then turn to Naruto before notices a fox creature inside a carrier made of big leaf carry by Fang's tail.

Hana went to pick Vulpix up, "Oh dear. What happen to it?"

"Vulpix vulpix pix pix vul vul vulpix pix." Vulpix said.

Hana stare at Vulpix in confuse till Fang come by, "She said she had a terrible life."

"At least you canh understand her. Let's take her to my vet after we drop Iruka at the Hospital." Hana said.

(A while later)

"So, you're saying that you found her by the hideout of Mizuki?" Hana asked as she wrap some bandages on Vulpix.

"Yeah. Vixey had a nasty life before we meet." Naruto said.

"Vixey?" Hana asked.

"That's her name." Naruto said.

Hana just finish bandage Vixey, "She'll need lots of rest." Hana then turn to the egg nested in the blanket, "What about this egg?"

"I don't really know. We found it after got out the village. There's no one nearby." Naruto said.

"It probably an dead egg." Hana said.

Hana put on her stethoscope and place the other end on the egg. Suddenly, she can hear heat beating.

"OK... Maybe it's not an dead egg." Hana said.

Naruto, Fang and Vixey laugh at her.

"Not funny!" Hana said.

(And Done! What do you think. After having a chat with the usernamed cryo threshold, there's a change in plans. You might guess what one of the plans change? Anyway, here the ninja and pokemon team that Usernamed cryo threshold choose;

Hinata: lucario (female), Aurorus (female), Gallade (male, it had a dawn stone while it was a ralts)

Yakumo: Gengar (male), Alakazam (male), Torterra (female)

Sakura: Shuppet (Female) and Mankey (Male)

And Jiraiya: Croagunk (Female) (You can guess what going on between those two).

OH! And Usernamed cryo threshold wants Naruto to have a Rotom.

Now, Here's my idea for Ninja and Pokemon;

Saskue: Tyranitar (Male)

Ino: Florges (Female)

Neji: Tyrantrum (Male), Hariyama (Male) and Mienshoo (Female)

Ten-Ten: Scyther (Male), Aegislash (Male)

Hanabi: Togepi (Female)

Konohamaru: Chimchar (Male), Aipom (Female)

If you have any ideas of Ninjas and Pokemon, please review or PM me.

Now then, Since Naruto and Hinata will both have Ralts to start with, I leave a poll for this. Have a look.

Anyway, see you all soon!) 


End file.
